1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a radio frequency (RF) connector and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
RF connectors play a crucial role in various electronic devices as a medium for transmitting electrical signals between the electronic devices and external devices. Recently, with the rapid development of various micro-electronic device techniques, the RF connectors have been widely used in various communication equipments (for example, mobile phones).
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional RF connector. The conventional RF connector has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,160, and the conventional RF connector 100 comprises an inner conductive pin 110, a hot-line terminal 120, an outer conductor 130, an earth terminal 140 and a dielectric body 150. The inner conductive pin 110 is electrically connected to the hot-line terminal 120, the outer conductor 130 is electrically connected to the earth terminal 140, and the dielectric body 150 is used to maintain the relative positions of the above devices.
However, as the conventional RF connector 100 has a relative small dimension, it is difficult to precisely determine the relative positions between the inner conductive pin 110 and the outer conductor 130 during the injection molding process of the dielectric body 150. Therefore, the appearance and manufacturing method of the conventional RF connector 100 need to be improved.